


Mysterious new world

by Energywitch, Snowdrop7



Category: Gravity Falls, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energywitch/pseuds/Energywitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: Gravity falls is quite a magnet for supernatural encounters, among it's secrets are ancient gateways and one of them leads to the realm of Thra. During his initial years researching, Ford stumbles upon this realm and takes it upon himself to explore... and find himself in the midst of a terrible conflict.





	1. New world, new expectations

Our tale begins in another world similar yet different from our planet earth, the realm of Thra. The peculiar thing about this alien world was that it had its own living heart in the shape of great crystal. It was quartz like in shape and was rhombohedral at its top and base, with a threefold symmetry.    
  
Now a thousand years ago when it was green and full of life, the first conjunction began. It was an event well known as when the three suns had aligned in perfect order, and out of the light strange beings appeared.  
  
The Urskeks.  
  
These star beings came from another planet and star. Tall, luminescent, upright aliens with a light of inner beauty which darkened when angered.   
  
During their time, they had built a magnificent castle made entirely of all crystal, which contained the very crystal itself. At first it laid hidden in an enclave surrounded by a rocky mountain, until the UrSkeks, hollowed out the mountain around the Crystal and built the fortress of lesser crystals around the great one.  
  
It was a prosperous time, but it was too good to last.  For on the day of the second great conjunction, which was meant to cleanse them, it all went downhill. One of the UrSkeks, homesick, feeling rejected and angered allowed its darker nature to overwhelm it.       
  
And then something incredible yet dreadful happened…when the conjunction had ended, the UrSkeks were gone. In their place two new races appeared: the cruel Skeksis and the gentle urRu or the Mystics as the gelflings called them.   
  
Somewhere in the chaos they learned the hard way that one’s death is the death of another; for if an urRu perishes, a skeksis also dies, for they were only halves of the same being. Same as when one is injured the other acquires the exact same wounds. The urRu fled the castle of the crystal to take refuge in the stone valley while the skeksis took control of the castle.  
  
For a thousand years they have ruled with an iron claw with their hard and twisted bodies, their harsh and twisted wills. In order to extend their lives and stay young, they used the light of the sun which shines on the crystal thus replenishing themselves. And yet they are prisoner within themselves in a gradually dying land they ravage.    
  
Meanwhile far from the castle, the Mystics, found solitude and tranquility in a hidden valley within the stone mountains as natural wizards, numbly rehearsing the ancient ways in a blur of serene forgetfulness.  
 

* * *

  
  
Many years later, a human from our world got into Thra, on a summer afternoon. Now this was only the beginning of the special fate in store for him and his family. But that's another story that will occur in the future, we are focusing on the comings and goings between our world and many breathtaking, magical locations within the Etherium.   
  
Mostly about a certain place within the mortal realm that had many supernatural mysteries, and occurrences in a remote little town in the state of Oregon called Gravity falls.   
  
The young man was known as Stanford Pines, yet his coworkers and others called him Ford for short.   
  
Most of his life he had been belittled, because he had been born with six fingers. There was a time when someone had been his only friend and defended him: his twin brother. But due to a misfortune regarding his plans for the future, accidental or not, he refused to listen, consumed with bitterness and anger. He along with his family disowned him, and hasn't forgiven or seen his brother since then.  
  
Still he felt something missing, the feeling of being accepted, and having friends that understood him.  
  
After finishing his studies, Ford moved to Gravity falls to learn more of the strange properties, attracted to them due to his anomalous sixth fingered hands, prompting him to make three very special journals. These journals contained every discoveries he beheld on many of the paranormal, magical creatures and landmarks in his new home.  
  
  
It was on this particular afternoon that he came across a secluded grove that had three standing stones. What astounded him more was that there were markings on the ground and on the stones themselves.  They were in the shape of stars, the sun and the moon around triangular  shapes.  
  
He runs his hand over the surface only for it to go through something - for a few seconds it looked like some glowing purplish-blue lining with the occasional white sparks. Taken aback, he jumped a little before placing his hand again swirling it around in curiosity.  
  
"Fascinating," it had reminded him of a gateway to another land similar to that in a science fiction show he once watched, that was once broadcasted in the 50's to 60's.  
  
He started taking down notes quickly. As much he wanted to venture to see what lay beyond it, he learned from experience not to wander off unknown places, whether it was a different part of a city, street or a portal to another dimension.  
  
So he left in order to comeback prepared with tools and supplies.  
  
First things first was to know what lay beyond this portal and test to see if it was safe. He bought a radio controlled car and strapped a video camera to it with tape.   
  
He turned on the remote and the car took off through the portal, luckily he made sure the camera transmitted a signal to a small monitor so he can view what the camera filmed.   
  
The instant the monitor was switched on, he looked at the screen intently. The landscape within looked dry with various stone and sand formations.   
  
It had the same standing stones like the ones where he stood; he pressed a button to make the car lift up. To his great stupefaction, this place had not one but three Suns! One magenta, one orange and the third white.  
  
Excitement and giddiness began to bubble up inside of him: he had just discovered a new world!  
  
He shifted to focus on his task, there's more to explore, but the little car could not go any further due to the minimal signal of the remote. Turning the button he got the car to comeback, and head back to the shack to saddle up.  
  
Sometimes the best places are best explored by doing it yourself. Which is precisely the case as he filled up his bag with food, tools, and equipment. Just in case he grabbed one of his journals, if he was going to venture this new place he had to take field notes. After all this discovery is somehow connected to Gravity falls.  
  
Arriving at the grove, to play it safe, he ties a safety rope to himself and to one of the stones in case he may be forced to go back. Then there's using yarn in order to back track to the entrance of the portal. And also some chalk in order to make his own markings to find his way back in case the safety rope or the yarn couldn't go any farther.  
  
He stares briefly at the standing stone before breathing in deep and steps through the portal.  
  
A bright light immediately shined in his face and as he got his bearings straight, he noticed he was standing in a similar place with the standing stones but it was a dusty wasteland.  
  
Ford knew what to expect in a barren landscape but something inside was telling him to press forward there had to be more beyond the horizon.   
  
He climbs up the rocky cliff which wasn't steep, hoping to get a better view of the area. Upon reaching the top, his jaw dropped. More did lie beyond the wasteland; he noticed a dark shadowy area with a ravine in the west, in the east some mountains and rocks which reminded him of the Grand Canyon, yet some where north east he could make out a bit of green. Now where to?


	2. The Stone valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford takes the decision to go East and explore the section resembling the Grand Canyon.

Venturing further, he began to notice that the hoodoo and tors around the area had their share of vibrant flora. A sign that there is water close by. The environment itself seemed to hold a rather peaceful atmosphere.

A circle of grotesque peaks bordered a circular valley. The stones within if he had to describe it, had markings as if someone had carved ancient runes. While admiring them, he discovers a spiral path that lead further downwards. Perhaps it would lead to some ruins but when he ventured forward, he saw it wasn't the case. There Ford could see the source for the vegetation in the area: an oasis within the valley. What’s more, the decorated caves within the walls appeared to be the home belonging to a race of creamy colored beings with long necks and extended white/grey hair. The stones he had seen earlier must have been made by them.

He noticed one making a drawing out of various colors of sand, representing the suns of this world. As he began to descend, the benign creatures looked up slowly one by one, acknowledging his presence.

Ford decided to speak; he only hoped they understood English. “Er, Greetings. Forgive my intrusion, but I needed to stop for supplies within your valley and I found the trail that lead to your…village, which has awakened my curiosity.”

The beings stared serenely at the visitor, yet their warm eyes held inquisitiveness as well. The large one, who wore a cream and green robe with swirls spoke, “You are welcome to our valley, newcomer. Curiosity is the first step to knowledge.” 

“Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself.” spoke the young scientist, “My name is Stanford Filbrick Pines, but I prefer to be called Ford, if you please.”

“It is an honor to meet you Ford,” spoke the kind being, “We are the UrRu, the mystics as the others refer to us. I am UrSu, the Master.”

“Excuse me for inquiring, but what is the name of your er, region?”

“You are in the Stone valley in the realm of Thra, our home.”

“Incredible! I AM in another world. I come from Oregon, Gravity falls from the planet Earth.”

As the day went on Ford gathered information while sketching the Mystics, they called themselves the UrRu, which means "old and wise" in their native tongue.

The gentle beings didn’t mind and were more than compliant to share their wisdom with him yet to the human, they spoke in riddles. Albeit eloquent metaphorical ones. They were kind to him despite being rather slow and abstracted in their daily lives with an air of melancholiness. The human felt a small stab of pity, but he wasn’t one to pry in what made these placid beings so sad. During the hours he’d spent there in the Stone valley, he’d learned each of the other mystics’ names, occupations and how to tell them apart.

Soon it was time to take his leave from the valley and head back to Gravity falls. It will be night soon and it was not wise to travel in the dark. That same afternoon Ford inquired more about Thra and its landscapes. “What lies beyond your valley? Upon my arrival to Thra, I have seen there was a lush green area just northeast of here. Yet I am intrigued by this shadowed wasteland that lies west, despite my self-preservation instincts telling me otherwise.”

If possible all the mystics paused and fixed their gaze on him, Ford quickly noticed a deep solemnity in their eyes.

“Be cautious, friend. To the far west, is the Castle of the Crystal where the skeksis, dwell. They are dark and unhappy as they are decadent. Should you cross their path, it may not bode well for you.”

“Skeksis??” questioned the human, looking in direction towards the west where he knew that shadowed region was. Already, he felt an unquenchable curiosity about them.

“They are linked to us. Each of us here has his Skeksis counterpart. Whatever befalls us, the same will happen to them.”

“You mean tell me they are your doppelgangers, in a manner of speaking?”

The mystic did not answer and simply walked away. It can be assumed that it was a sorrowful subject for them.

Night was fast approaching, Ford thanked the Mystics for their knowledge and departed back for his home in Gravity Falls. Maybe later he’d bring a video camera or a tape player to record their strong, soothing chant and study it further. He was no musician, but he felt that the Mystic’s call and daily rituals had some melodious influence. In any case, he’ll consult it sometime later with a friend who had a better ear for music.

Thankfully he’d returned just as the sun had set. Ford’s little adventure had awakened many more questions about the other places regarding the realm of Thra. What were the skeksis? What do they look like? Are there are other beings out in the other greener areas aside from the obvious flora and fauna?

However that would have to wait until perhaps tomorrow. At least he’d gathered quite the information regarding the UrRu themselves, two whole pages as a matter of fact. That certainly counts as an accomplishment.


	3. Skarith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark area where the Castle of the skeksis lay was intriguing, like some force was compelling him to go this path.

  Ford wished to learn more of these infamous doppelgangers to the UrRu. True, the Mystics somewhat warned him of their nature, but he'd researched other dangerous anomalies in Gravity Falls before, what could make them so different?  
  
Yesterday he’d visited the Mystics once again, this time inquiring about the other different regions and species of Thra.  
  
"Whenever you find out, it will be too soon."  
  
"But UrZah, you can see the future, can't you?" Ford questioned the ritual guardian, "If so, then why not tell me what will happen."  
  
"The future is many.  We see them all. Which one will be yours, is for you to find." His solemn answer has an air of finality.  
  
All the Mystics look up at him, simultaneously, an instant.  And then they return to their chanting.  
  
It was the closest thing he got to a goodbye or in this case, safe journey. Now he had a goal in mind: to visit and explore Skarith, alias Skeksis territory. He had so many questions regarding these notorious beings and he intended to find out at first light the following morning.  
  


* * *

  
The land around these parts was dry and had scarce plant life. It reminded Ford of the different places he’d seen or read about in geography books; mostly Death Valley of California or the Judean desert in the Middle East. It was a good thing he’d restocked on plenty of water and sunscreen the day before.   
  
As Ford ventured through the desiccated area of the west, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was watching him. His senses weren't off, for a strange looking critter spied him from under a ledge. It possessed the wings of a bat, but it looked more like a small orb holding a purplish crystal in the center.  
  
The further he went; the darker the sky became, a storm was fast approaching. That was when he spotted it: Out in the horizon, an enormous black castle was on a bare, lifeless escarpment. At first glance, the foreboding stronghold resembled a clawed hand, reaching towards the sky; the crevices set upon the barren earth had multiple cracks that seemed to be flashing with electricity - energy leylines, he surmised.  
  
Eventually, Ford reached an opening which looked like hardened roots in the shape of a tube. Standing by was a sort of guard. But these looked like a cross between giant black beetles and crabs, approximately seven feet tall and eight feet wide, with purple eyes in the shape of gems.  
  
Is he walking into a trap? Should he go in? But is it even wise to enter someone's home or kingdom without permission? From what the urRu mentioned, the skeksis won't be too happy about uninvited guests. But how should he announce his presence if he intended to learn more about them?  
  
Whatever choice, there was no time to decide. For the guards suddenly sprung to life, eyes glowing a bright purple and emitting a clicking sound, charging towards the alarmed human.  
  
There was no telling the amount of damage these crab beetles could do to a human adult, but Ford wasn't waiting to find out as he backed away, avoiding the snapping claws.  
  
More of these sentinels began to emerge from the tunnel. Some were trying to grab him yet it also looked as if they were trying drive him inside the castle, a vast and ancient edifice of grotesquely carved stone and wood.  
  
Thinking it would be best to surrender, Ford merely allows the things to herd him into the castle’s interior. After all he wanted to let the skeksis know that he came in peace. Every now and then the enlarged crab-beetles would prod or poke him with their claws, urging him to move because he couldn't help but pause to admire the extraordinary architecture and complex floor patterns occasionally.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm moving!" he griped, putting his hands up in annoyance.  
  
It wasn’t long before they passed through empty stone corridors illuminated by smaller patches of sunlight or the occasional torch. Several yards ahead, Ford could hear voices murmuring.  
  
"Look the Garthim returned," a deep arrogant voice remarked as the beetle like guards led him into a throne room. It was large, could easily fit at least two versions of his own shack if possible and had various worn drapings. No doubt it had once been grand ages ago, but now looked prosaic with the passing of time.  
  
But it was the individuals gathered around the gold throne that got Ford’s attention. He stared in wonderment and fear when he caught his first glimpse of the castle owners and the infamous darker halves to the gentle UrRu. Twelve creatures closely resembling vultures wearing layered ornate robes stood before him. A few leaned in curiously as if scrutinizing him. Some gazed at him as if he were live prey. He wouldn’t be surprised, they might physically emulate scavenger birds but a closer look revealed them to possess sharp reptilian teeth; naturally they had to be carnivores.  
  
One of them, who had a mechanical right arm and lenses light for his right eye, limped over using a cane. He was examining Ford with interest, as he gripped the man’s face.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind?!" Ford snapped, pushing the large clawed hand away from his face.  
  
"Definitely _not_ a Gelfling..." the creature spoke with a raspy, nasally voice, shaking its head.  
  
The statement made the man raise an eyebrow confusedly.  "I beg your pardon??"  
  
Did they think him to be something else at first glance? Nearby, Ford managed hear one of the skeksis whisper, "Even more hideous than a gelfling."  
  
He swiftly hid his hands in his pant pockets, already feeling self-conscious about his six fingered hands.  
  
The one seated on the throne, which appeared older and more abhorrent than all the others, lifted a skeletal hand, the index pointing in Ford’s direction.  "And pray tell, what creature are you?" it demanded in a high, harsh voice.  
  
"I am a homo sapiens," replied Ford, adjusting his glasses. "A human… to be more precise."  
  
He could clearly see the confusion on their faces as they whispered the alien word. This confirmed that Thra has remained virtually undiscovered by mankind until now.  
  
"You shall bow, or is that how you creatures address the Emperor?!" scorned a tall one in gold robes, its icy blue eyes narrowing. His voice was the same one Ford heard referring to the large beetles which he now knew were Garthim.  
  
"Oh, forgive me!" Ford kneeled in front apologetically to show some form of etiquette, "Your majesty, I had no idea."  
  
The Emperor gave an appreciative albeit brief nod. The one in gold at his right hand side didn’t appear that all impressed and glared at the man with unadulterated disgust.  
  
" _Not know_ about the crystal lords?!" A skeksis with a powdered white face gasped scandalized.   
  
"He clearly must be a foreigner," spoke one with a wheedling voice dressed in red.  
  
Ford nodded, "Yes, you are correct; I’m not from Thra."  
  
"We don’t deal with time wasters, why have you come?" a brutish one in blue armor snarled.  
  
The ferocity of this one intimidated Ford; it reminded him all too well of his childhood bullies. "If you please, I only wish to learn more of your race and your culture. A simple cultural exchange of knowledge."  
  
"And how pray have you come to enter my dominion?" The Emperor spoke once more.  
  
This question caused Ford to doubt for a moment; perhaps only a vague answer to suffice. There was no need for them to run loose in Gravity Falls.  
  
"Through a portal formed by standing stones within a forest grove about several yards from my domicile."  
  
"Are there more of you?" The skeksis that had grabbed Ford’s face asked him.  
  
"Why, yes.  More than two billion, if my calculations are correct." The human man replied, wondering why the Emperor was allowing the rest of the court to interrogate him this way. Curiosity perhaps?  
  
Ford’s answer regarding the number of humans caused astonishment among the court. Then they all began to mutter ominously among themselves in their native tongue while shooting him the occasional calculating glances every now and then.   Their language intrigued him, he’d studied linguistics at some point and if he had to take an educated guess it was a mix of Ancient Greek and Egyptian yet he was unable to grasp the banal intentions behind them.  
  
 _"There is only one and it can be easily dealt with."_ The one in gold said darkly, glaring back Ford.  
  
 _"Drain him, surely his essence could be useful."_ insisted the one with a false arm and cane.  
  
 _"No."_ the Emperor silenced them, _"If there are more than we’ll need to use this one. Why drain one now when we could have several more? We shall indulge his artless curiosity in return, we learn more about these human creatures and find their weaknesses. In no time, he’ll foolishly lead more of his clan here then there’ll be more than enough to go around."_  
  
Several of them grew sinister smirks at the Emperor’s words. Yes, perhaps this human live but it’ll come with knowledge needed, now they would make sure he’d remain incognizant about the Skeksis’ darkest secret.  
  
Finally they fell silent as the Emperor raised a bony hand for silence. Then he turned an appraising gaze over to Ford. "So be it, human. We will share our knowledge and vast culture with you, and in return you shall tell more of your species, but you must follow the conditions as well."  
  
It was rather unexpected that they’d ask to know more about the human race, and that they’d accepted so easily, yet Ford beamed. "Name them, your majesty."  
  
"Firstly, you will be able to leave the castle, however, not without escort lest it be your own dwellings. Second, should the occasion call for it, you are to spend the night here. Third, if you’re to tell any other human clan about us you are to bring them here to court and introduce them formally."  
  
He’d have added several how the one he had in mind would arouse suspicion, the last thing the skeksis needed was to scare off their prey when it had so willingly walked into their domain.  
  
Ford felt uneasy about these conditions, yet they also seemed understandable considering the circumstances. And this would be a great opportunity to study these beings in their own environment. He dropped to a bow. "Yes, your majesty."  
  
The human had little to no idea what he’d agreed to in his yearning to learn more about the Skeksis…


End file.
